mARrIeD iN a yOuNg aGe
by sakura1992
Summary: Mikan is just an ordanary girl who is engage to a collage guy namely Natsume Hyuuga...their parents were bestfriends and now they are getting married. Hey guys this is my second fic I hope you like it...PLEASE READ IT!ONEGAI MxN 4ever...PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys this is my second fic. This is basically happen in a show in my country and I'm making it into Mikan and Natsume fic. Hope you like it.

I Don't Have A Boyfriend!!!!!!!!!!!

In the bright morning a brunette woke up. Her life was perfect she has a boyfriend that is name Higuchi he was a cutest and nicest boy in her school and he's a boy that a girl ever wanted. Mikan is really lucky.

" Mikan wake up." Her maid said.

" Yeah wait I'm brushing my teeth." Mikan said after brushing her teeth.

Mikan open the door and saw her maid in front of her.

" Oh yeah… mmm. Here there is a letter for you it's from Higuchi." Her maid said to her as she handed the letter to Mikan.

" Yay!! Aw… isn't he sweet he give me a letter." Mikan said in her childish voice.

When she read the letter. Her maid went away, and then she rushed and went to Higuchi's house really fast.

" Mikan-chan where are you going?" an old man voice can be heard, but Mikan ignored it. And just kept running.

Mikan finally arrived at Higuchi's house. And she ask the maid " Where is Higuchi?"

" Mmm… he said that he went to America for a vacation and he just left." Mikan said.

" Ugh… what time is it the flight?" Mikan ask really shaky almost crying because her boyfriend wrote:

_Dear Mikan, _

_Mikan before I say this I have to go to America and say here for a while and I hope it's okay for you and I'm really sorry to say this but I want to break up with you. Lets just say there is somebody in mind right now. So long…_

Mikan suddenly take a taxi and went to the airport. When they are at the airport she ran to where she think he is.

" Wait you didn't pay yet." The driver said.

" Oh yeah…mmm…just wait there ok." Mikan said when she couldn't find her money.

She ran as fast as she could and she bumped into a boy and her letter fell and the boy's passport fell too and when he get it he accidentally get her letter and his passport.

" Huahuahuahuahua… I'm really sorry for that…I'm sorry…" Mikan said clasping her hand together, she was really panic.

" Whatever." Natsume said with a confused look.

She ran again without noticing the sign saying 'Arriving' and that wasn't the place where her boyfriend went. (You know what I mean right? If it's arriving then it's only for people that just arrive…).

Mikan tried to find Higuchi but she couldn't find him at all, She cried like a baby on the floor.

Two guards came to her and said " Ms. Are trying to find someone?"

"Yes, mm… where is the plane for American airlines? The flight time is 12 o'clock?" Mikan ask standing up again.

" Ms., This is arriving, and besides I think the plane already take off because it's already pass 12." The other guard answer.

" Thank you sir." Mikan said then started to cry like a baby once more. (On the floor of course)

Then when Mikan was crying a raven haired boy came and said " Hey you, stop crying and tell me is his yours?" He asks Mikan as he gives her the letter.

Mikan didn't even looked up and she just grabbed the boy's leg and just hugs it.

" Why did you leave me Higuchi? Why?!!!! Sobs…I never did anything wrong to you…Do I?" Mikan cried loudly until people keep on looking at them, lots of whispered can be heard saying ' I can't believe that boy break up with her' etc.

Natsume was shaking his leg and trying to stop Mikan but he couldn't.

" Hey little girl stop crying will ya?!!!!" he said screaming.

" Huahuahauhau…. I can't believe you leave me Higuchi…" Mikan said still crying like a baby, she doesn't even listen to what Natsume said.

"Mmm…excuse me sir…is this your girlfriend?" A guard asks Natsume looking at Mikan crying.

" No she's not. Now can you help me to get her off of my leg?" Natsume said glaring.

" I can't believe you leave me. I'm your girlfriend" Mikan screamed that the guard could hear them.

" Sir, she is your girlfriend. She said so." A guard said.

" No she's not. I never even met her." Natsume screamed louder than Mikan.

" I'm sorry sir, but I think she is. And if you don't get her out because she is making too much noise, I will throw you guys out." The guard said.

Natsume just nodded because he was really embarrassed.

So he just grabbed Mikan and walk outside. Mikan sat on a bench and cried.

" What were you thinking? Doing those embarrassing moment?" Natsume screamed and glared at her.

" huahauhau…Why did you leave me?" Mikan looked down and ears started to fall.

Natsume was really worried and so he was curious what is going then he thought about the letter that he found when he bumped into her. Then he read it and was really shock.

" This is why you cried? Just because of a boy? You are such a cry baby!!!!"

Whispered can be heard and it was ' Hey, look that boy keep on yelling at his own girlfriend I can't believe that. I never want a boyfriend like that' Natsume can hear it loud and clear.

Suddenly a police came with the taxi driver that Mikan used. Mikan spotted them and she grabbed Natsume and she ran. Natsume without noticing just follow her and let her dragged him.

"heheheh…oh yeah can I borrow your money?" Mikan ask Natsume while chuckling

" Money?!!! I'm from America and doesn't money…Sorry idiot." Natsume glare at her then, when they were hiding behind a wall. Natsume look behind and saw the police came and she grabbed Mikan and ran, then they take a taxi and he police gave up.

They were inside the taxi now and now they don't know where to go. Mikan is too depressed to think Natsume doesn't know Japan yet, he was too mad at Mikan.

" So… Where do you guys want to go?" The driver asks.

" Anywhere except my house." Mikan said.

" Anywhere except near her." Natsume glare at Mikan.

" Oh yeah can I borrow your money? I forgo to bring my money, I even forget to take a bath." Mikan said smelling her body.

" I told you back there, I don't have money." Natsume said. Then he just found out that they couldn't pay the taxi. But the taxi driver heard their conversation and stop in the middle of the road and throw them out.

They were lost and they don't know anybody. So… Natsume just sat in the edge of the road, and so did Mikan and then a cell phone rang and it was Natsume's cell phone.

" Yeah?" Natsume answer.

' _Gezz, this boy is so impolite, he doesn't even say hello.' Mikan thought._

" Whatever. Is it really important?" Natsume said.

" Fine." When Natsume finished talking, he looked at Mikan.

Mikan was just wondering and when she looked at Natsume she smiled and just waved at him sweetly.

" Ugh…" Natsume gets up and said, "Come with me little girl."

" Why should I?"

" Fine if you don't want to, I'll go somewhere else." Natsume said and walk away.

"Wait!!" Mikan grabbed Natsume. "I'll go but where are we going?"

" Just come with me. And I have a deal to make," Natsume said didn't bother to let go of Mikan's hand. (Because he doesn't know.)

" What is it?"

" My parents want me to meet this girl and she's my fiancé but I don't even know her."

"So?"

Natsume sigh and said, "I want you to be my fake girlfriend. Ok?" Natsume ask.

"Mmm…Okay but you have to do the same thing for me, in an hour I have to go to my fiancé's house too. Deal?" Mikan ask as she put her hand in front of Natsume so that he would shake it.

" Fine." Nasume said without shaking her hand.

" Let's go honey!! Hihihihihihihihihi…" Mikan screamed as she grabbed Natsume's hand and try to find where Natsume's house is.

Natsume's House.

" Na-chan!!!! You're here!!! Mommy was really worried." A woman said hugging Natsume.

" We thought you wouldn't know the way back here…" A man said brushing Natsume's raven hair.

" Could you guys stop it? You're embarrassing me in front of my girlfriend." Natsume said struggling to get out of his mother tight hug.

The parents got really shock and saw a girl standing behind Natsume. They look at her from the bottom to the top of her face.

" And who exactly are you?" His dad said.

"Mmm…" Mikan couldn't said a word because she was really don't know what she should say.

" She's my girlfriend." Natsume snapped.

" Oh…" Natsume parents answer in a disgust face looking at her.

Then an old man, a grandpa came and Natsume's parents greeted him. When the old man saw Mikan he gasped and Mikan too.

Okay guys I'm just going to stop over there, because I'm going to write my other fic. Ok!! JA!!


	2. Please read it

Guys, I'm Sorry for not updating…

Guys, I'm Sorry for not updating…

That's because I totally forgot about the password and I didn't touch or even look at fanfiction, so I'm really sorry…

Please forgive me…

And I have bad news; I'm going to stop writing "the engagement" and "Maried in Young age"

Because I totally made a big mistake in one of the story, example about Mikan's dad.

But I promise you one thing, I'm going to make a new one and please pray for the story to be good…

So you guys better review about the next story, and please tell me if you guys agree or not with this idea.

I'm sorry once again…

Please dunt be mad at me…

\(,)/


End file.
